


Are Hotter than Hot (in a lot of Good Ways)

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Clone Sex, Cock Rings, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, dom!Sakura, sub!Kakashi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Kakashi ha infranto una promessa fatta a Sakura ed ora dovrà pagarne il prezzo.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707
Kudos: 9





	Are Hotter than Hot (in a lot of Good Ways)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Are Hotter than Hot (in a lot of Good Ways)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101572) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> DATA: Giovedì 25 Giugno 1686  
> TITOLO: Arabian Nights - Bruce Adler
> 
> Chiedo perdono in anticipo.

«Tadaima», annunciò Kakashi mentre chiudeva a chiave la porta d’ingresso. Non che servisse granché in un Villaggio ninja, ma era questione d’abitudine.

La voce di Sakura non rispose al saluto. “ _Sarà nella vasca_ ”, rifletté l’uomo mentre toglieva i sandali e appendeva cappello e mantello da Hokage al solito gancio. “ _Dopotutto sono molto in ritardo e domani ha quell’operazione importante. Però…_ ”

Però prima di uscire quel mattino Sakura gli aveva rammentato la sua promessa di essere a casa presto, quella sera. Non era la prima volta che la sua sposa faceva una richiesta del genere, e solitamente significava una notte bollente di sesso. L’ultima volta avevano replicato una certa scena di _Icha Icha Tactics_ che lo eccitava al solo ricordo. Quindi l’idea che Sakura si stesse preparando per andare a dormire o, peggio, fosse già addormentata, non l’entusiasmava molto. Ma dopotutto la colpa era sua; era lui quello in ritardo.

Sospirando un po’ si diresse verso il salotto, già rassegnato all’idea di aver perso una ghiotta occasione. E Sakura era lì, seduta sul divano, un romanzo in grembo, le gambe rannicchiate sotto di sé, la luce da lettura che creava riflessi dorati sui suoi capelli rosa.

«Sei in ritardo», lo ammonì lei, e l’inflessione del suo rimprovero lo spinse a bloccarsi sulla soglia.

Conosceva quel tono di voce e quello sguardo. Il respiro gli accelerò appena mentre Sakura si alzava dal divano e gli andava incontro, il passo lento ma deciso, lo sguardo fisso su di lui. Si fermò col petto a pochi centimetri dal suo e si alzò sulle punte per sussurrargli all’orecchio: «Ho preso un giocattolo nuovo. Vai a lavarti. Ti voglio pulito e profumato… _tutto quanto_ ».

E gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

Lui nemmeno rispose, la bocca secca come il deserto di Suna, e si fiondò nel bagno al piano di sopra sapendo esattamente ciò che doveva fare.

Era stato lui a chiederle di dominarlo, ormai un anno prima. L’aveva buttata sul ridere nella speranza di non spaventarla… o peggio, disgustarla. Dopo che aveva ammesso di essere bisessuale durante quella imbarazzantissima cena, Sakura aveva iniziato a fare domande su quella parte della sua sessualità e lui aveva ammesso che, anche se preferiva le donne, aveva avuto la sua buona dose di relazioni con esponenti del suo stesso sesso. E sì, un po’ gli mancava la sensazione di un corpo maschile contro il suo e il piacere di un orgasmo causato dal delizioso sfregamento della prostata, ma amava Sakura più di qualunque altra cosa e non voleva perderla. Eppure quel giorno di dieci mesi prima aveva deciso di rischiare (attribuiva la colpa del gesto alle tre bottiglie vuote di sake che lo fissavano storte dal tatami del soggiorno). E con sua enorme sorpresa lei aveva accettato.

C’era voluto del tempo, ovviamente, anche perché ormai erano più di otto anni che non si trovava dal lato passivo di un rapporto anale, ma man mano avevano imparato a familiarizzare anche con quel lato della sua sessualità. Ed era stata una cosa meravigliosa. Il piacere che gli procurava sentire la donna che amava muoversi dentro di lui era qualcosa di indescrivibile. Non era una cosa che facevano spesso – dopotutto Kakashi preferiva essere al comando – ma a volte Sakura usava quel genere di intimità come premio… o, come in questo caso, come punizione.

Quand’ebbe finito di prepararsi uscì dalla doccia e si avvolse un asciugamano pulito attorno ai fianchi mentre con un altro si sfregò con forza i capelli. Per un momento considerò di afferrare il phon e darsi un’asciugata veloce, ma alla fine prevalse il desiderio di affrontare ciò che Sakura aveva preparato per lui.

Lei lo stava aspettando in camera da letto. Indossava il completino intimo che le aveva regalato per il White Day, di seta e pizzo blu scuro e bianco, un paio di calze autoreggenti bianche e ai piedi calzava delle scarpe celesti col tacco alto. Non le piaceva indossare i tacchi, Kakashi lo sapeva bene, ma era riuscito a convincerla a farlo ogni tanto per lui, che amava sentirli premuti contro i fianchi e la schiena quando facevano l’amore.

«Finalmente. Iniziavo a pensare che avessi paura di me», lo accolse Sakura e lui si costrinse a deglutire, il desiderio che montava.

La camera era già pronta, le tende tirate per escludere gli sguardi indiscreti delle squadre di ANBU poste a sua sicurezza.

Quando i loro giochi avevano assunto una parte importante in camera da letto, avevano deciso di attrezzarsi meglio. Così avevano cambiato il telaio del letto, optando per uno con la testiera in ferro battuto, più pratica per legare corde e manette; poi, non soddisfatti, avevano aggiunto ganci e carrucole al soffitto. Una volta Naruto era venuto in visita senza preavviso e loro non avevano avuto il tempo di nasconderle. Ogni tanto ridevano ancora al ricordo del volto rosso d’imbarazzo del loro amico.

«Sai, avevo preparato tutto», sussurrò Sakura, facendo dondolare un paio di manette foderate di velluto morbido, le sue preferite. «Volevo farti divertire. Tanto. E presentarti il nostro nuovo giocattolo».

Da un sacchetto di stoffa poggiato sul cuscino estrasse una striscia di gomma con una serie di bottoni argentati. Sembrava un collare in miniatura ed era piuttosto evidente dove andasse posizionato. Kakashi sentì una stretta d’anticipazione allo stomaco.

«Ma visto che sei arrivato in ritardo i programmi sono cambiati».

Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa ma aveva la bocca così secca e il cervello scollegato perché i suoi occhi non riuscivano a staccarsi dalla visione di Sakura che gli si avvicinava ancheggiando esageratamente. Kami-sama, non era del tutto sicuro che sarebbe sopravvissuto alla nottata, se continuava così.

«Sai, quello non è l’unica cosa che ho comprato l’altro giorno», continuò lei in un sussurro ancor più basso e Kakashi lottò contro il desiderio di saltarle addosso: quando voleva, Sakura aveva la voce da sesso più eccitante che avesse mai sentito, quasi edibile. «Pensavo di presentarti l’altro nostro nuovo amico più avanti, con calma, ma il tuo ritardo cambia tutto». Pausa. Gli occhi di lei puntati nei suoi. «Hai qualcosa da dire, al riguardo?»

«Mi dispiace tanto», disse, ma non era sicuro di pensarlo davvero. Insomma, il suo ritardo l’aveva portato a stare in piedi davanti ad una Sakura tremendamente sexy e con la promessa di una notte di sesso estremo. Non gli era andata poi così male, no?

«Risposta esatta, cucciolo». Un brivido gli percorse la schiena al suo tono. «Ma dovrò fare in modo che tu rispetti gli orari, d’ora in avanti. Capisci?»

«Capisco».

«Bene. Togliti l’asciugamano».

Kakashi eseguì l’ordine, ma lo fece con lentezza premeditata sapendo che non avrebbe ricevuto punizioni immediate – dopotutto Sakura non aveva detto di farlo in fretta – ma essendo anche pienamente cosciente del fatto che ciò l’avrebbe irritata. Era un suo brutto vizio, quello di tirare sempre la corda, e non sapeva nemmeno lui perché lo faceva. Forse per la punizione, forse per vedere quello scintillio assassino nei suoi meravigliosi occhi verdi… forse entrambe.

Dopo aver lasciato scivolare l’asciugamano dal suo corpo ed aver osservato compiaciuto l’occhiata di Sakura, si chinò a raccoglierlo e lo lanciò attentamente su una sedia lì accanto, gli occhi di sua moglie che seguivano ogni movimento. Per un glorioso momento Kakashi pensò di essere al timone della faccenda. Solo per un istante.

«Rivediamo un po’ le regole. Ti ricordi le parole di sicurezza?» chiese Sakura, gli occhi che si erano staccati a fatica dal suo corpo per concentrarsi sul suo volto.

«Sì».

«Bene. Per oggi non sarà necessario ripassare i gesti». Oh, quindi non aveva intenzione di imbavagliarlo e legarlo? Peccato. «D’ora in poi ti rivolgerai a me solo chiamandomi “signora”. Ubbidirai ad ogni mio ordine immediatamente e senza protestare. Potrai parlare ma, se per qualunque motivo deciderò che non voglio più sentire la tua voce e ti dirò di smettere di parlare, allora non proferirai più parola. Se infrangerai una qualunque di queste regole subirai una punizione a mia completa discrezione». Pregnante pausa di silenzio. «Concordi con queste regole?»

«Sì, signora».

«Allora iniziamo», annunciò Sakura. Poi, come ripensandoci, gli sfiorò la guancia e aggiunse: «E ricordati di moderare il linguaggio, o non sarò affatto contenta. Intesi?»

Il Rokudaime Hokage annuì spasmodicamente ed ottenne un sopracciglio alzato. Sapeva che l’avrebbe irritata? Sì. L’aveva fatto di proposito? Ovviamente. Sakura allungò un braccio e gli prese il mento con due dita, abbastanza forte da tenerlo fermo ma non tanto da fargli male.

«Usa le parole, piccolo. I bravi bambini non rispondono a gesti», sussurrò lei, ad un soffio dalle sue labbra, e Kakashi voleva disperatamente chiudere le distanze tra loro, ma se l’avesse fatto avrebbe dovuto subirne le conseguenze ed in quel momento voleva solo baciarla. Perciò abbassò gli occhi e disse ciò che doveva.

«Sì, signora».

«Bravo. E adesso baciami».

L’uomo non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si sporse verso sua moglie. Di solito gli piaceva iniziare i suoi baci con dolcezza prima di toglierle il respiro, soprattutto quando ancora non avevano iniziato a far sesso; ma questa volta era così tremendamente eccitato che nell’istante in cui le sue labbra toccarono quelle morbide di Sakura, la sua lingua stava già giocando con quella di lei, esplorando ogni angolo di quella meravigliosa bocca. Avrebbe voluto stringerla a sé, toccarla, accarezzarla mentre si baciavano, ma non aveva ricevuto il permesso di farlo e per una volta decise di rispettare le regole, troppo preso dall’eccitazione per pensare troppo ai dettagli.

Fu Sakura ad interrompere il contatto, il fiato corto, le guance arrossate, gli occhi che brillavano. Kakashi sapeva che, se si fosse guardato allo specchio, avrebbe visto la stessa espressione d’estasi sul suo volto. Merda. Se non fosse stato già in erezione lo sarebbe diventato solo guardandola in viso.

«Ti amo», gli sussurrò Sakura, sfiorandogli la guancia con la punta delle dita, e Kakashi sapeva che aveva lasciato cadere la maschera della dominatrice per un secondo, solo per un secondo.

«Ti amo anch’io», rispose, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di lei.

Rimasero immobili qualche momento poi Sakura aprì gli occhi e Kakashi vi vide _quella_ luce.

E il gioco ricominciò.

«Sei stato bravo, cucciolo. Così obbediente», gli sussurrò all’orecchio in un tono che definire seducente era un eufemismo. «Pensi di riuscire a fare il bravo per tutta la notte?»

«Farò del mio meglio, signora».

«Bene», disse mentre si scostava da lui per riprendere la striscia di gomma che aveva abbandonato prima. «Stai fermo, adesso». E Kakashi s’immobilizzò mentre lei si accovacciava e, toccandolo il meno possibile, gli assicurava il cock ring alla base del pene e quello che aveva pensato essere gomma si rivelò essere pelle così morbida da sembrare seta contro la sua pelle bollente. Lui sibilò e cercò di trattenere un gemito… senza successo, peraltro, ma venne ricompensato da un sorrisino di Sakura che poi si rimise dritta, il petto a pochi centimetri dal suo.

«Stenditi», ordinò in un soffio, e Kakashi si ritrovò con la schiena sul materasso senza ricordare esattamente come ci era arrivato. Oh, bè.

Sakura prese la bottiglia di lubrificante dalla scatola che aveva preparato sul letto e se ne lasciò colare un poco sulle dita. L’uomo sorrise appena e chiuse gli occhi sapendo perfettamente cosa aspettarsi: una lenta tortura discendente dal collo fin giù al suo –

«Ah!»

Kakashi spalancò gli occhi perché sua moglie aveva saltato tutta la parte superiore del suo corpo per posare le dita fredde direttamente sulla punta del suo membro ed ora lo guardava con aria compiaciuta.

Sorridendo ai suoi occhi spalancati, i polpastrelli che vagavano leggeri sulla sua pelle bollente, disse: «Sì, è quel gel effetto freddo che ti piace tanto».

Aveva ragione, naturalmente: _amava_ quel lubrificante. Ma amava usarlo su di lei, non l’aveva mai provato su sé stesso, non così.

In tutto questo la mano di Sakura non si era fermata ed ora le sue dita avevano finito la loro discesa e gli stavano sfiorando delicatamente l’attaccatura del pene proprio dov’era posizionata la striscia di pelle nera. Kakashi chiuse gli occhi e lottò contro il desiderio di muoversi perché, se l’avesse fatto, Sakura non ne sarebbe stata affatto felice. E se Sakura non era felice non l’avrebbe lasciato venire. E lui voleva disperatamente venire. Insomma era fregato.

E con lentezza estrema, lei iniziò ad accarezzargli i testicoli in movimenti lenti e circolari. Kakashi non riuscì a trattenere un gemito e Sakura lo prese per quello che era, una supplica a non fermarsi.

«Kami…»

«Avvertimi quando sei al limite», disse lei, sempre con quel tono basso e suadente.

«Sì… sì, signora», balbettò lui, ricordando a malapena le regole concentrato com’era sul piacere che cresceva prepotente nel suo basso ventre.

Distrattamente notò l'occhiata compiaciuta che gli lanciò sua moglie e poi, a tradimento, sentì le dita fredde abbandonare la pelle sensibile dei testicoli per sfiorargli il perineo. Kakashi trattenne il respiro e serrò gli occhi. Era sorprendente e sconvolgente quanto Sakura conoscesse il suo corpo, come con pochi tocchi lo facesse risuonare come un diapason. Non si era mai sentito così completo.

Venne riscosso dai suoi pensieri quando sentì un dito sottile penetrarlo lentamente e Kakashi inarcò la schiena quando Sakura andò a colpire rapidamente la prostata. Sapeva che dalla sua bocca stavano uscendo tutta una serie di versi e gemiti che normalmente l’avrebbero imbarazzato da morire, ma in quel momento tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era la mano fredda di Sakura sul suo membro e le sue dita dentro di lui. E voleva di più, voleva dannatamente di più. Così iniziò a muovere i fianchi per andare incontro al piacere. E per un momento si dimenticò di tutto, del gioco, delle regole, dell’ordine di Sakura di avvertirlo quando si fosse trovato al limite, perché tutto il suo essere era teso alla ricerca dell’orgasmo. Ed era così vicino, così _vicino_. Sapeva che se non fosse stato per la banda di pelle che gli stringeva la base del pene sarebbe già venuto ed onestamente era tutto ciò che voleva in quel momento, e dimentico di tutto, nell’istante in cui un terzo dito andava a massaggiargli la prostata, Kakashi urlò: «Sakura!»

In un attimo di lucidità si rese conto del suo errore e maledisse la sua boccaccia. Per una volta che non voleva irritarla…

Subito le dita si allontanarono dalla sua pelle e lui non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di piacere e frustrazione.

«Come mi hai chiamata?» chiese Sakura, avvicinando il volto a quello di lui, una mano appiccicosa che andava a intrecciarsi tra i suoi capelli umidi e li tirava un poco per costringerlo a guardarla.

«Perdonami, mia signora. Io…» balbettò lui, lottando per radunare i pensieri mentre l’orgasmo che era stato così vicino iniziava a scemare lasciandogli le gambe tremanti e il respiro affannoso. «Mi è sfuggito».

«Posso perdonarti, cucciolo, ma dovrai guadagnartelo», disse lei, continuando a passare le dita tra le ciocche argentate dei suoi capelli causandogli altri brividi di piacere. «Sai cosa devi fare», aggiunse poi, liberandolo.

Kakashi annuì e si alzò, barcollante. Sì, sapeva cosa fare. Il più rapidamente possibile andò all’armadio e trovò che la scatola rossa era già stata dissigillata: a quanto pareva sua moglie aveva preparato tutto prima che lui arrivasse o mentre era in bagno. Con trepidazione, cercando di riportare sotto controllo il battito del suo cuore, frugò fra gli oggetti finché trovò quello che cercava, poi tornò dalla donna che l’aspettava sul letto e glielo porse.

Sakura sollevò un sopracciglio e Kakashi vide un sottile velo d’incertezza passarle nello sguardo.

La prima volta che Sakura l’aveva punito era stata gentile. Più che dolore aveva provato fastidio, seguito da tanto, tanto piacere. Col tempo sua moglie aveva imparato che, nelle rare occasioni in cui si faceva dominare completamente, Kakashi non solo desiderava provare dolore ma lo _bramava_. E aveva iniziato ad intensificare le punizioni. Ovviamente il fatto di avere un ninja medico come compagna voleva dire che qualunque danno subito sarebbe stato guarito perfettamente una volta finiti i giochi, perciò poteva permettersi esperienze che non avrebbe mai tentato altrimenti.

Sakura continuava a fissarlo e Kakashi sapeva che voleva chiedergli se era sicuro della sua scelta. Ma stavano giocando e lei non avrebbe chiesto perché quello non era il suo ruolo. Così Kakashi sorrise e vide l’incertezza sparire immediatamente dai suoi occhi verdi. Bene.

Dopo aver ammucchiato i cuscini nel centro del letto, la kunoichi li indicò e gli ordinò di allungarsi prono su di essi. Lui eseguì in fretta, il cuore che accelerava di nuovo i battiti, e si trovò col sedere all’aria, in offerta.

«Ti ricordi la safeword?» chiese la donna accomodandosi meglio accanto a lui, le dita della mano libera che gli percorrevano gentilmente il fianco. Kakashi annuì affondando il volto tra le coperte.

 _Slap_.

«Ah!»

Ok, questo non se l’aspettava. La sculacciata era arrivata rapida e pesante e Kakashi sentì l’energia riverberarsi nel suo corpo in modo del tutto nuovo. Kami-sama quanto amava sua moglie.

«Ti ho già detto che devi usare le parole, cucciolo», gli sussurrò all’orecchio, e il fiato caldo che gli solleticava il collo e la mano che gli massaggiava la pelle offesa erano una tortura ben peggiore di quella che l’aspettava. «Ti ricordi la safeword?» chiese di nuovo, e il tono dolce nascondeva oceani di lussuria e promesse di dolore e Kakashi lottò contro l’istinto di strusciarsi contro le lenzuola nel tentativo di alleviare la pressione che continuava a crescergli nel basso ventre.

«Sì, signora».

«Bene. Ora ti punirò per aver infranto le regole. Ti darò quindici colpi».

Kakashi sentì la gola stringersi e deglutì.

Sakura non aveva mai dato quindici colpi col gatto a nove code, mai. Al massimo si era spinta fino a dieci e già così era stata un’esperienza al limite dell’insopportabile. Forse aveva sottovalutato la sua rabbia… ma no, Sakura era brava nel BDSM e non lasciava mai che le sue emozioni la influenzassero quando era al comando. Quindi doveva essere convinta che Kakashi fosse in grado di sopportare la punizione; e se Sakura aveva fiducia in lui allora anche lui poteva aver fiducia.

«Terrai il conto ad alta voce, e se sbaglierai aggiungerò altri cinque colpi».

Oh, merda. Parlare mentre subiva una punizione era una cosa che detestava perché sottraeva una buona dose della concentrazione che gli serviva per rimanere buono e ricordare le regole.

«E adesso conta».

E la pelle del sedere e delle cosce bruciò all’improvviso e lui dovette sforzarsi per trattenere un gemito di dolore mentre faceva ciò che Sakura gli aveva ordinato.

Kakashi era un ninja ed era stato in servizio attivo per più di venticinque anni, anni nei quali aveva affrontato ogni tipo di missione ed un paio di volte era stato anche catturato e torturato. Senza contare tutte le ferite che gli erano state inferte in combattimento e in allenamento (gli anni negli ANBU erano stati particolarmente estenuanti per il suo fisico). Era abituato al dolore, davvero, e poteva sopportare le torture più orribili senza emettere fiato. Ma quando si trovava in camera da letto era diverso: il dolore si mescolava al piacere e ciò che normalmente sarebbe stato un leggero fastidio diventava quasi impossibile da sopportare. Così era per i colpi con le fruste. Quand’era stato torturato i suoi aguzzini avevano usato gli scudisci su di lui per ore e Kakashi aveva resistito; un colpo inferto da Sakura ed era già quasi al limite. Sarebbe stato patetico se non fosse stato così piacevole. Perché Sakura conosceva il suo corpo e la sua mente e non andava mai oltre i suoi limiti: si fidava di lei ciecamente. Perciò chiuse gli occhi, rilassò le membra ed accolse i colpi seguenti, lottando per non urlare il numero. Ed ogni volta si trovava a galleggiare sempre più vicino a quel punto di non ritorno, e ogni volta Sakura lo teneva dal lato giusto della linea di confine tra piacere e dolore.

Erano al nono colpo quando Sakura s’interruppe e si chinò leggermente verso di lui, sussurrando: «Ricordami perché siamo arrivati a questo punto».

«Perché sono arrivato in ritardo», ansimò Kakashi, gli occhi serrati, il fiato corto, le mani artigliate alle coperte. Odiava davvero parlare, dover radunare i pensieri per dire qualcosa di sensato. «E perché ho infranto le regole. Mi dispiace tanto».

«Sì, penso che ora inizi a dispiacerti davvero. Conta».

E subito il decimo colpo s’abbatté sulla sua pelle già arrossata e qualcosa era diverso, forse l’angolazione, forse la forza inferta, o forse semplicemente la sua epidermide aveva raggiunto il limite di sopportazione, perché Kakashi sentì la pelle lacerarsi appena e lasciar cadere qualche goccia di sangue (una parte della sua mente, curiosamente, sperò di non sporcare irrimediabilmente le coperte). Questa volta Kakashi urlò il numero e Sakura continuò e ogni colpo la sua pelle si lacerava in nuovi punti.

«Questo è l’ultimo», annunciò la donna ad un certo punto. «Conta per me, Kakashi, conta per me».

E il colpo si abbatté.

« _Quindici_!»

Il dolore e il piacere erano indescrivibili e la mente di Kakashi non seppe giudicare quale prevalesse.

E le lacrime iniziarono a scendergli lungo le guance e andarono a bagnare le coperte su cui era steso.

Quando la mano calda e morbida di Sakura andò a posarglisi sulla guancia, tergendogli le lacrime, la sua bocca si aprì spontaneamente e iniziò a sussurrare: «Gomen. Gomen. Gomengomengomengomengomen».

«Shh. Sei stato bravo, Kakashi», lo consolò Sakura, chinandosi per dargli un bacio lieve sulla fronte mentre l’altra mano scivolava in basso verso la sua pelle ferita. Un istante dopo fresco chakra curativo iniziò a scorrergli nelle vene e Kakashi sospirò di sollievo. «Sei stato molto bravo», ripeté sua moglie mentre si dedicava a curare il suo sedere malconcio mentre con l’altra mano gli sfiorava la guancia. «Tutto bene?» chiese poi, e Kakashi si concesse di aprire un occhio per sbirciarla e annuì brevemente sorridendo quando vide il sollievo colmarle gli occhi.

Finalmente l’Hokage si concesse di rilassarsi mentre cercava d’ignorare il fatto che il suo membro eretto era ancora schiacciato sul materasso e non sapeva bene quando Sakura gli avrebbe permesso di trovare sollievo (pensiero questo che gli mandò una scossa elettrica per tutto il corpo).

Quando gli occhi di Kakashi furono di nuovo in grado di mettere a fuoco e il battito del suo cuore era tornato ad un ritmo abbastanza quieto da non assordarlo, si rese conto che sua moglie aveva finito il suo lavoro e che non era più accanto a lui ma che si trovava davanti all’armadio da cui aveva già estratto l’imbragatura che ora si stava lentamente assicurando alle cosce e alla vita; gli ci volle un momento per notare che sì, l’imbragatura era la solita (di morbida pelle nera che la facevano sembrare tremendamente pericolosa e dannatamente sexy), ma il dildo attaccato ad essa no. Kakashi deglutì. Era dunque quello l’altro “nuovo amico” che Sakura aveva comprato? Il giocattolo era grande, più grande di quello che avevano usato fino a quel momento, leggermente curvo e decisamente gibboso, e Kakashi sentì lo stomaco stringersi all’idea di sentirlo dentro di sé. Ancora una volta si chiese cosa avesse fatto di bello nella vita per meritare Sakura.

Quand’ebbe finito di prepararsi, la kunoichi tornò verso il letto e Kakashi fremette sotto il suo sguardo.

«Vuoi continuare?» gli chiese, chinandosi abbastanza per guardarlo fisso negli occhi. «O preferisci usare la safeword?»

Kakashi scosse il capo vigorosamente e aggiunse: «Vorrei continuare, signora».

«Bene. Ti ho guarito abbastanza per proseguire con il nostro gioco, ma ti assicuro che domani lo sentirai ancora: così ti ricorderai della tua punizione e farai il bravo, la prossima volta. Adesso siediti», gli ordinò e lui s’affrettò ad eseguire, ignorando la fitta di dolore al sedere. Normalmente si sarebbe sentito enormemente compiaciuto dallo sguardo di Sakura alle sue parti basse e glielo avrebbe fatto notare con una qualche battuta sarcastica, ma in quel momento aveva un disperato bisogno di un orgasmo e non era sicuro di riuscire ad arrivare in fondo ad un’altra punizione, perciò fece il bravo e rimase immobile, ignorando il fastidio.

Lentamente Sakura si arrampicò sul letto e Kakashi rimase affascinato dai suoi movimenti aggraziati così insoliti per lei. Non che Sakura fosse goffa o altro e sicuramente aveva la grazia propria dei ninja di un certo calibro, ma la sensualità dei suoi movimenti durante il sesso raggiungeva tutto un altro livello e lui ne rimaneva incantato ogni volta.

Quando gli si fu inginocchiata di fronte, la donna gli afferrò rudemente il mento e lo costrinse a sollevare il volto finché non si trovarono occhi negli occhi. Poi chiuse le distanze e lo baciò, un bacio impetuoso, profondo, che durò un’eternità e lo lasciò senza fiato e stordito, l’eccitazione che gli scorreva nelle vene insieme al sangue. E Sakura lo baciò ancora e ancora e ancora e Kakashi voleva solo stringerla a sé, stenderla sul letto e fare l’amore con lei per ore e giorni e settimane. Ma non poteva muoversi, non senza un ordine preciso; perciò rimase lì, a baciare e farsi baciare, dimentico di tutto, dimentico del dolore delle frustate, dimentico di essere tecnicamente l’uomo più potente di Konoha, lieto di essere alla mercé di quella donna meravigliosa che aveva avuto l’onore di avere nella sua vita.

Quando finalmente Sakura si scostò da lui gli sorrise e gli carezzò la guancia con dolcezza, una piccola deviazione dal suo ruolo prima di rindossare la maschera della dominatrice che le stava così divinamente.

«Adesso mettiti in posizione, cucciolo», gli sussurrò all’orecchio, l’alito che gli solleticava la pelle sensibile del collo. «Tu sai come ti voglio».

Lui annuì e s’affrettò a mettersi su mani e ginocchia, in offerta. Poi attese, le orecchie tese a sentire i fruscii di Sakura dietro di lui. Quando sentì il rumore di un tappo di plastica il membro gli fremette nella costrizione di pelle e Kakashi si costrinse a non andarle incontro quando sentì le dita di Sakura, viscide di lubrificante (normale, questa volta), massaggiare brevemente la pelle sensibile per poi iniziare a prepararlo. L’uomo nemmeno provò a trattenere i gemiti di piacere, troppo concentrato a mantenere la posizione in cui Sakura lo voleva per preoccuparsi di stare in silenzio… non che ci sarebbe riuscito comunque, ma questa era tutta un’altra faccenda.

Un gemito misto ad uno strillo gli sfuggì dalle labbra quando Sakura aggiunse ad un tratto due dita e, al contempo, gli massaggiò i testicoli con la mano libera. E Kakashi sentì l’orgasmo cresce di nuovo, crescere e crescere fino a scontrarsi col cock ring che lo teneva ancora imprigionato. Quella lenta tortura proseguì ancora per qualche minuto e Kakashi era ad un passo dall’aprire la bocca per supplicare quando Sakura allontanò entrambe le mani dal suo corpo; ma Kakashi non ebbe un momento per radunare i pensieri e capire se era grato o contrariato perché subito sentì la punta del dildo premere e farsi strada dentro di lui. Scintille di luce gli esplosero dietro le palpebre chiuse e un urlo gli uscì dalle labbra gonfie di baci.

«Tutto bene?» gli chiese Sakura, immobile, mentre gli massaggiava lievemente la schiena per aiutarlo a rilassarsi.

«S-sì, signora», gemette lui, lottando per tenere sotto controllo il suo corpo e non mettersi a muovere i fianchi per andare incontro a quelli di Sakura. Una parte di lui voleva dare voce ai suoi pensieri e chiederle di andare avanti, ma il cervello non pareva voler unire le parole a formare una frase di senso compiuto.

Probabilmente la donna capì ciò che voleva dire il suo respiro affannoso e il suo battito cardiaco fuori controllo, perché iniziò a muoversi in lente e brevi spinte, ogni volta arrivando sempre più in profondità, ogni volta dandogli una scossa di piacere che si diffondeva per tutto il corpo e lo faceva tremare. E dopo un momento di dolce dondolio Sakura finalmente colpì la prostata e Kakashi urlò e gemette e grugnì, incapace di pensare delle parole da dire per supplicarla.

Ma poi un clone comparve davanti a lui e rapidamente si tolse tutto ciò che aveva addosso fino a rimanere completamente nuda davanti ai suoi occhi, sdraiata sulla schiena, le gambe aperte in offerta… e in richiesta.

«Usa la bocca», lo istruì l’originale e lui non se lo fece ripetere due volte, chinandosi sulle braccia fino a posizionare le labbra sulle pieghe bagnate del sesso di Sakura che gemette e gli andò incontro sollevando leggermente i fianchi.

Anche Kakashi gemette mentre iniziava a leccare e suggere quel piccolo nodo di nervi che sapeva l’avrebbe fatta impazzire. Miracolosamente riuscì a rimanere concentrato sul suo dovere anche quando la Sakura originale riprese a muoversi dentro di lui, colpendo la prostata ancora e ancora, portandolo sempre più vicino all’orgasmo esattamente come lui stava facendo con il suo clone.

Non sapeva quanto tempo era passato, con una Sakura che tremava ed ansimava sotto di lui e l’altra che lo penetrava lentamente, ma ad un certo punto sentì una mano intrecciarsi ai suoi capelli e allontanarlo dal calore tra le cosce del clone. Sua moglie usò i capelli per farlo alzare in ginocchio e voltargli la testa fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia con lui. Lo scrutò un momento e forse ciò che vide le piacque perché gli passò le dita sulle labbra catturando un po’ della sua stessa essenza e se le portò alla bocca, pulendole con lentezza e strappandogli un mugolio.

«Entra dentro di lei», gli ordinò poi, la voce bassa e un poco affannosa. «Piano. E quando arrivi in fondo fermati». E gli lasciò i capelli.

Kakashi annuì e tornò a voltarsi verso il clone, che lo guardava in attesa, gli occhi lucidi di piacere, le guance arrossate. E così lui si allineò all’entrata scivolosa di Sakura e, come gli era stato detto, iniziò a scivolare dentro di lei con lentezza, cosa che fu al contempo tortura (perché voleva davvero tanto lasciarsi andare e poter liberare l’orgasmo che continuava a crescere in lui) e puro paradiso (perché vedere l’espressione di estasi sul volto della sua donna era una delle cose che amava di più). Quando si trovò completamente premuto contro le cosce di lei, sebbene il suo membro lo supplicasse di continuare, lui si fermò.

Sakura, la Sakura vera, si piegò su di lui – cosa che causò al dildo un brusco spostamento che lo fece gemere – e gli soffiò un paio di baci sulla pelle sensibile tra il collo e l’orecchio prima di sussurrare: «Potrai venire solo quando ti morderò, è chiaro?»

«Mmm… Sì…»

 _Slap_! Un’altra sculacciata, ma Kakashi era già oltre il punto in cui una semplice sculacciata poteva cambiare il suo stato di eccitazione. In effetti aveva il pene così duro e pronto che iniziava a dolergli tremendamente. Ma poteva farcela, poteva resistere ancora un po’, poteva arrivare alla fine del gioco.

«“Sì” cosa?» chiese Sakura, la voce a metà tra il minaccioso e l’eccitato.

«Sì, signora», si corresse Kakashi, ogni sillaba pronunciata che sottraeva concentrazione che gli serviva per non muoversi dentro il clone e venire in quell’istante.

«Bravo. Ed ora muoviti, ma non esagerare: devi farle avere un orgasmo, non averlo tu».

Kakashi non se lo fece ripetere due volte ed iniziò ad affondare dentro Sakura ancora e ancora, l’urgenza che aumentava ad ogni gemito. Era vagamente consapevole che l’originale era ferma da un pezzo e che era lui, coi suoi stessi movimenti, a far muovere il dildo ancora profondamento immerso dentro il suo corpo. E la cosa lo eccitava tremendamente.

Ad un tratto si accorse di stare per raggiungere il limite e lottando contro il suo stesso istinto – e il fastidio crescente al membro – rallentò e angolò i fianchi in modo da colpire ripetutamente quel punto dolce che sapeva avrebbe fatto impazzire Sakura. E aveva ragione. La kunoichi inarcò la schiena ed artigliò le coperte e lui affondò ancora e ancora dentro di lei, prolungando il suo orgasmo, desideroso di seguirla.

Ma il clone scomparve e Kakashi rimase di nuovo insoddisfatto, gambe e braccia che gli tremavano per lo sforzo di trattenersi, il membro così duro e pronto che non sapeva più se ciò che stava provando era piacere o dolore. Ma nonostante questo, una parte di lui colse il cambiamento in Sakura nell’istante in cui le sensazioni del clone divennero le sue. La sentì immobilizzarsi e tremare mentre lottava contro l’orgasmo e d’istinto si bloccò, anche se tutto ciò che voleva era sentire il movimento dentro di sé e superare quel limite su cui ballava ormai da troppo tempo.

Non sapeva esattamente quanto tempo fosse passato – poteva essere un minuto, un’ora o un anno – ma alla fine Sakura gli baciò il collo sfiorandogli la giugulare con i denti ma senza mordere.

«Sei stato davvero bravo», gli sussurrò all’orecchio, la voce roca e affannosa. «Ancora un piccolo sforzo. Stai fermo».

E Kakashi non si mosse mentre sentiva la mano della donna che amava accarezzargli la spalla e scendere lungo il fianco destro, lentamente, delicatamente, una tortura esasperante che lo teneva lì, proprio sul ciglio dell’abisso, pronto a cadere. Poi Sakura fece due cose contemporaneamente e lui trattenne il fiato: mentre il bacino riprendeva quel movimento lento e costante che gli massaggiava direttamente la prostata, la mano gli sfiorò il pene mentre armeggiava con l’anello di gomma. E nell’istante in cui la costrizione veniva tolta e il ritmo dei fianchi aumentava, Kakashi sentì i denti lacerargli la pelle della spalla. Due affondi e Kakashi urlò, liberando il seme sulle lenzuola umide di sudore.

Poi tutto divenne buio.

Si risvegliò con una mano fresca delicatamente appoggiata sul viso, il volto inquieto di Sakura a pochi centimetri dal suo.

«Mi hai fatta preoccupare da morire», disse lei, baciandogli le labbra gentilmente. «Stai bene?»

«Sì, signora», biascicò lui, la voce resa un sussurro dalla soddisfazione fisica e mentale.

Ma lei scosse il capo, gli occhi turbati.

«No, niente “signora”. Il gioco è finito. Per sempre».

«Cosa?» Kakashi sentiva la testa annebbiata e il corpo molle. Sicuramente aveva frainteso le parole e il tono di voce di Sakura.

«Niente più bondage, niente più giochi», chiarì lei, e questa volta il cervello dell’Hokage registrò il senso delle parole e s’indignò.

«E perché mai?»

«Sei svenuto».

“ _Ah. Ora capisco_ ”. Con uno sforzo immane, Kakashi si mise a sedere, le prese la mano che stava tormentando una ciocca di capelli rosa e ne baciò il palmo.

«Mi dispiace di averti spaventata. Ma la verità è che non ho mai provato un piacere tanto intenso tutto in un colpo. La verità è che è stata una delle notti più belle della mia vita e sarò tremendamente contrariato se non si ripeterà».

Era vero. Non era mai stato un gran rubacuori: teneva troppo alla sua privacy per intrecciare relazioni, ma aveva comunque la sua brava dose di tacche alla cintura. E mai, nemmeno una volta, né con uomini né con donne né in rapporti di gruppo aveva mai provato ciò che provava con Sakura. Fino a qualche anno prima ammetterlo l’avrebbe imbarazzato da morire e probabilmente l’avrebbe tenuto per sé. Bè, sotto questo aspetto poteva dire di essere cresciuto parecchio, per fortuna.

«Sei sicuro?» chiese sua moglie, ancora titubante e Kakashi sorrise e si sporse per baciarla. Finalmente quei bellissimi occhi verdi si rasserenarono e lui vi colse un lampo malizioso. «Sai, se non fossi un ninja medico non ti siederesti per una settimana», lo punzecchiò, accarezzandogli un fianco.

«Lo so», ammise lui, trascinandola contro il suo petto e tornando ad allungarsi.

«L’idea ti piace, vero?»

«Tremendamente».

**Author's Note:**

> Ripeto, chiedo perdono.  
> Questa è stata la mia prima fic smut, o almeno la prima che ho pubblicato, e spero di non aver fatto danni. Non sono particolarmente pratica di BDSM: ho letto molto e mi sono informata, sia per curiosità personale sia per scrivere questa fic, ma rimane un mondo separato dal mio. Spero quindi di avergli reso giustizia... o per lo meno di non averlo reso "malato". Nel qual caso mi scuso profondamente.  
> P.S.: gli autori Disney mi perdoneranno per aver usato impropriamente un verso delle loro canzoni, ma insomma, ci stava tremendamente bene.


End file.
